


Too Late, Too Drunk

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Trope Bingo Round 9 [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, In Vino Veritas, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: A drunk Cheryl shows up outside Veronica’s apartment and confesses her feelings.





	Too Late, Too Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "In Vino Veritas/Drunkfic."

The first thing Veronica noticed when she woke up was the pounding sound. Her dad had whisked her mom away for a romantic weekend, hoping they could reconnect, so Veronica had the apartment to herself. She’d spent the day shopping, then came home and fell asleep on the couch.

The pounding sound, which she realized was coming from the front door, continued. She glanced at the clock on the TV, and saw it was almost two in the morning. “I’m coming!” she called out. “Keep your panties on.” She stumbled towards the door, still groggy from sleep.

Yanking the door open, Veronica was surprised to see Cheryl. The redhead was holding an open bottle of wine in one hand. “What the Hell are you doing here Cheryl?” Veronica asked. “It's the middle of the night.”

“I know” Cheryl said. “But I needed to come and see you.” From the way she was slurring her words, Veronica could tell the cheerleading captain was drunk. Then, holding out the bottle of wine, she said “Want a drink?”

Veronica stared for a minute, then shook her head. “What I want to know is why you’re standing outside my apartment at two in the morning.”

“Suit yourself” said Cheryl, taking a swig from the bottle. Then she stumbled into the apartment and over to the couch. “I have to tell you something important” she said, patting the cushion beside her.

Veronica sighed and sat down next to Cheryl. What could Cheryl possible have to tell her? It's not like they were each other’s closest confidants. “Well, what is it?” she asked.

“You’re too good for Archie” said Cheryl. “You know that, right?”

Veronica raised an eyebrow. “Did you come here just to insult my boyfriend? Because I’m pretty sure you do that on a daily basis.”

“No” said the redhead, rolling her eyes. “I came to tell you that you deserve someone who is your equal.” She smiled. “Someone like me.” Then, before Veronica could respond, Cheryl’s lips were on her own.

It took Veronica a few moments for her brain to register what was happening. When it did, she pulled away. “What the Hell, Cheryl!” she said, jumping to her feet. “You can’t just show up here in the middle of night and kiss me. I have a boyfriend.”

“But you shouldn’t” said Cheryl. “I already told you that.” She reached up to take Veronica’s hand.

Veronica yanked her hand out of Cheryl’s. “I’m with Archie” she said firmly. Then, with a sigh, she sat back down next to Cheryl. “And I’m not going to cheat on him.”

“But if you weren’t, would we have a chance?” asked Cheryl. Veronica wasn’t sure, but the other girl looked like she was trying not to cry.

Veronica rubbed her temples. This was giving her a headache. “I don’t know, Cheryl. It's too late for this conversation and you’re too drunk. We can talk about it in the morning.” She helped Cheryl to her feet. “Come on, you can sleep here tonight.”

After steering Cheryl towards her bedroom, Veronica took off the redhead’s shoes and tucked her into bed. Then, she slid in beside her. Although Cheryl fell asleep almost instantly, Veronica lay awake for hours, wondering what she would say in the morning.

She shouldn’t have bothered worrying. When Cheryl woke up, she didn’t remember anything about the night before.


End file.
